


Serve & Protect

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Matt, F/F, FBI Agent Matt, FBI Agent Shiro, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lance is an artist, Langst, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shlatte, college student lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: An A/B/O FBI AU that no one asked for. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading this! I will probably end up adding more later on.

Lance stared at his sister. “Lura, I don’t need a protection detail.”

“Yes, you do,” Allura said. Her shoulders dropped as she stared down her little brother. “Lance, you were kidnapped, beaten and raped—”

“Stop.”

“For a week!” she shouted. “For a week, Lance.”

“Stop!” The omega looked down at his feet. Memories of that time rolling around at the back of his mind. His arms wrapped around himself. “Please, Allura…”

The alpha sibling walked around to stand in front of Lance. “I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry, little brother. I just...please. He escaped from custody and at the trial, he said he’d come after you. Please, let me set up a protection detail. _Please_.”

Lance sniffed and held on to his sister. “It’s been a year,” he whispered. “I don’t want to remember.”

“I know, but he’s _out_ , Lance. He’s out and he might come after you.”

“You don’t think he’ll just try and leave the country?” His voice sounded so small even to his own ears.

Allura pulled back enough so they could look at one another. “He might, but Lance, I can’t take that chance. I can’t let him touch you again.”

He wiped his face. There was a lump forming in his throat and all he wanted to do was break down. But not here, not in the middle of the FBI’s BAU department. “I’m finally feeling like myself. I can’t feel scared again. I won’t feel scared again.”

“Then let me put a protection detail on you.”

“I don’t want my life disrupted. Not again, please. I just...I’m actually doing well in school and the nightmares have started to become less frequent.”

Allura stroked his cheek. “I know, you’ve been doing so much better and I hate that this is happening again. We’ll pick an agent to stay with you twenty-four seven, someone I trust, they can go undercover as your roommate or something.”

“H-he’ll be mad if he finds out I have someone living with me.” Lance’s hand strayed to the teeth marks on his neck. They were right below his scent glands. He’d been so glad that the alpha hadn’t bonded them when that had happened.

His sister frowned and guided Lance to a seat across from her desk. “Lance, has he tried to contact you?”

Lance wrapped his arms around his middle. “He sends me letters sometimes,” he said. “I never responded or anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me he’d gotten in contact with you?”

He shrugged and refused to look at his sister. “I thought that if I ignored them they would stop after a while, but they haven’t.”

“Please tell me you weren’t reading them.” One of her hands went up to smooth through his hair. Their mother use to do that for him when he felt scared or sick and it had always calmed him down.

“I only read the first few, I couldn’t help myself, the rest I would just throw in a box.”

“You still have them?”

He nodded. “I don’t know why I kept them.”

Allure sighed. “Ok, Lance that’s actually really good for us. They might help us find him.” She stood up straight and kissed the top of his head. “Stay right here, I’m going to go talk to Kolivian then take you home. I’ll stay with you until we have the agent ready, ok?” Lance nodded but didn’t move from his place. The elder sibling quickly leaned down and hugged him. “You’ll be ok, I promise.”

* * * * *

Lance couldn’t sit still when they got back to his little house. Moving seemed to be the only way to keep his mind occupied. So, Allura set him to work in the kitchen. “Hunk and Pidge are going to come over tonight to set up surveillance and help me go through the letters. Why don’t you make dinner?”

The task seemed to help keep Lance from fidgeting too much while she started going through the letters. Maybe it wouldn’t be a smart idea for her to go through them but she didn’t care. She needed to know what this bastard had been saying to her brother.

The first thing she did was put them all in chronological order. It would help them establish a timeline. Part of her didn’t want to read this. She didn’t want to see what this sick bastard had been saying and doing to her little brother, but she needed to read it. Besides, it had been her fault he’d set his sights on Lance in the first place.

Allura opened the first letter.

_My love,_

_I miss you every day I am in here. The people I am surrounded by in this place are deplorable, with so much alpha posturing as they all try to prove they're the big dogs, pathetic really._

_Thoughts of you, your sweet smell, beautiful sounds bright blue eyes, are the only things keeping me from destroying everyone here. It would be so simple, too. But that would mean I wouldn’t get to see you sooner. That would truly be a tragedy._

Visions of you are all that keep me from being lonely at night. That beautiful outfit you wore in court, it still makes me wild. Don’t worry, my love, I know you were forced to testify against me. Still, I will need to punish you when I have you again. You must remember that you cannot oppose me, no omega should ever _oppose their alpha._

_See you soon, my omega,_

_B. Antok_

It took everything in Allura to keep from throwing up after reading the letter. How sick was this man to think Lance loved him or wanted him? How had she not known he was even sending these letters? If they caught this bastard alive then they would need to put a stop to it all. Although, she wouldn’t be opposed to him being killed during capture.

To think Antok had been an FBI agent too. Kolivian had been so pissed about it and was personally vetting everyone in BAU now. It was annoying but Allura wasn’t angry, no she’d rather they were all vetted then risk this happening again.

She picked up the next letter.

_My love,_

_I couldn’t contain my anger. There was a man in here who spoke about how his omega daughter got into the army. Apparently, she was one of the top classes. I called him out on his lie, omegas don’t join the army. While the law may have changed, alphas would never let their omegas, mate, child, sibling or whatever, join the army._

_Omega’s just simply don’t have what it takes._

_When he argued with me, I broke his neck. People don’t argue with me, you know that the best. I made sure you did. I am sorry for breaking that rib, I didn’t mean to hurt you so badly but you needed to learn. Just like this alpha did. No one saw me do it, a riot broke out and I easily snapped his neck. The guards thought it was an accident._

_I can’t wait to be out of here. Seeing you, touching you, is what I look forward to. I know you feel the same way._

_See you soon my love,_

_B. Antok_

She’d heard about the riot, they all had. No one knew Antok had _killed_ that man. The warden needed to know, that man’s family needed to know. Antok would need to be tried for that murder as. Even if it wouldn't do anything to his sentence it still needed to be done. _  
_

The third letter was next.

_My love,_

_I know you cannot answer me for fear of your alpha-bitch sister finding out. That is fine, we will be together again and we walk talk for hours. Can you picture it, my love? Us curled together on a bed of satin, a fresh mating bite adorning your neck. You will fully be mine to love, to mate, to breed. _

_Yes, breed you. To see you rounding with my pup would be a dream. I could watch you raise them to be strong little alphas. It is unfortunate that you were not pregnant when we were first together. I was so sure your scent had changed, then you came to court and the smell was gone. I know you did not terminate our pup, because if you had you would anger me._

_It’s ok though, I know you wouldn’t do that. You would never want to upset me. Remember the first time you did? God, burning you had to be the hardest thing in my life, I didn’t want to use that brand but I had to. I had to remind you that you belonged to me. You still have it, don’t you? The lovely_ _B.A._ _that adornes your smooth thighs? Of course, you do, I made sure it would stay forever. It's probably even more beautiful now that time has passed and it has healed._

_I want to mark you even more,_

_B. Antok_

Allura slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting. Of course, she’d seen the scars, she’d been the one to find him tied up to that metal frame after all, but this was something completely different. Hearing about from the abuser’s perspective made it so much worse.

And the pup.

Lance had a miscarriage in the hospital. The abuse Antok had put him through had been too much for his body. Allura had held her little brother as he sobbed through the pain of losing the pup.

There was no way she should read any more of these. Hunk and Pidge would have to be the ones to go through them. She put the letter back in the envelope and went to check on her brother. She needed to see he was ok and still safe.

“Want some help?” she asked.

Lance looked up, a small smile on his face. He looked much calmer now that he’d had some time to settle himself. “Sure. Can you chop the vegetables?”

Allura looked over his ingredients and smiled. Lance was making their mother’s famous stew, with the cold weather rolling in it was perfect. “Mama’s stew,” she said as she picked up a knife and set to work.

“Remember when she made it during that blizzard?”

A fond laugh left Lance and he smiled at his sister. “We were the only house on the block that had power. She made Papa bundle up and drop it off at the neighbors' houses so they could have something warm to ear.”

Allura laughed. “Papa’s face was so red from the cold. I think his hair froze too.”

“All the neighbors were really great when Mama got sick, too,” he said. “Mr. Noris sat with her when we were at school and Papa needed to go to work.” His hands stopped moving as looked down at the beef he was cutting. “I miss her.”

The vegetables were forgotten as Allura went to hug her brother. “I miss her too,” she said. Her hand ran up and down Lance’s back soothingly. “She’d be so proud of you. How strong you’ve gotten and how you haven’t let what happened define you as a person. You're still _Lance_.”

The two stayed like that for a while. Lance breathing in his sister’s scent to calm his racing heart. “Does Papa know what’s going on?”

She nodded and pulled back. “Yeah, he and Mom are going to come back from their trip in a few days.”

Their mom was Coran, Alfor’s second mate. He’d become another parental figure to them. The older omega had been their father’s best friend for years and, only after Alfor had grieved their mother, had they gotten together.

She wiped a few of the tears from her brother’s cheeks. “Better?”

He nodded. “When are Hunk and Pidge getting here?”

Allura looked at her watch. “Soon. Let’s finish getting this ready before they get here, ok? Tomorrow, your agent will be here to start working with you. Ok?”

Lance nodded and the two went back to work on making dinner.

* * * * *

“So these are the letters?” Pidge asked as she flipped through them.

Allura nodded and took a seat in the armchair. Hunk was sitting on the floor with a file open and one of the letters in his hands. After dinner, they had all watched a movie together before Allura had shooed Lance off to bed. He had a rough day and would need the sleep before his morning class. “I read the first two,” she said. “They...God their so bad.”

“You can’t read them anymore, Allura,” Hunk said. “They’re about your brother. You shouldn’t even be working this case. Kolivian shouldn’t have let you stay on in the first place.”

Allura growled, a little of her alpha bleeding through. “Don’t you tell me I can’t protect my little brother, Hunk.”

The other alpha held his hands up. “I’m not saying that at all. I’m just saying you’ve got to be careful, we need clear heads on this to think straight. Antok was one of us, he knows how we work and we need to be one step ahead of him.”

“Allura,” Pidge carefully moved forward, keeping her body between Hunk and the female alpha and her posture as submissive as possible. “Stop, please, Lance can’t wake up to fighting. You’ll scare him.”

It took a few deep breaths before Allura was calm again. The sight of her girlfriend submitting helping to calm her anger just as much as the prospect of scaring her brother did. “Sorry,” she said. “I have to work this case. I have to protect my brother.”

Hunk sighed. “Alright, I won't get in the way but please, don’t read these letters anymore. They’re not good for you.”

Allura knew that, hell, she’d known it when she’d read the first three. “I won’t. I don’t think I could.”

The other alpha nodded. “Alright, let’s get to work then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this took forever for an update!!! Ahh! I really hope you all like this update though! Let me know in the comments.

Shiro gave two quick knocks on the front door.

After getting back from an intense case in Pennsylvania, Kolivian had pulled Shiro into his office almost as soon as he'd stepped into the building. At first, he’d been ready to argue with the FBI director but the alpha stopped that train of thought once he’d been informed of the situation. While he didn’t know Lance personally, Allura was a good friend and he would do what he could to help her protect her little brother. Just love she would do for his.

The door opened and he smiled at his former army buddy. “Allura,” he said by way of greeting. “Kolivian briefed me on the situation.”

The white-haired woman nodded. “Good, thanks so much, Shiro. I know you just got back from that case in Pennsylvania but Lance...I needed someone I could trust.” She stepped aside so he could enter the house.

“It’s no trouble, I’m happy to do it.” His eyes scanned the interior of the house. It was a modest one story set up with many pictures of a family and friends. From where he stood, he could easily see into the kitchen and the back door, he filed that information away for later. “Kolivian has also suggested that instead of a roommate, I should go under as your brother’s potential mate.”

Allure frowned. “You don’t think that it will anger him more?”

“Oh it might, but that could lead to him making a mistake.”

“Which could lead to us catching him sooner,” she said, her lips pursed in thought. “Lance is not going to like this idea. After everything, being around alphas has been very difficult. Our father and I are the only real ones he’s completely comfortable around, even Hunk has needed to back off.”

Shiro nodded in understanding. “I’ll keep as much of a distance as I can so I don’t make him feel uncomfortable.” He noticed the tension in his friend’s shoulders. “I will keep him safe, Allura. I promise.”

An aggravated sigh left her. “I know you will, we fought together in war. I know what you’re capable of I just…” She went over to the mantle over the fireplace and examined the pictures. “Antok has been contacting him, leaving him letters and I didn’t know. Just like I didn’t protect him when that bastard took him the first time.”

“Allura—”

“It’s not your fault,” a timid voice said.

When Shiro looked over at the doorway to what he assumed to be the bedroom, he noticed two things. First was to see a dark-skinned boy practically drowning in a long-sleeved t-shirt two sizes too big for him. The scent of another alpha, one that smelled similar to Allura, clung to the fabric. Most likely their father's shirt. The second thing he noticed was just how beautiful the omega was. Bright blue eyes and flawless skin, his form lanky but with just a bit of muscle to them. His scent, one that reminded Shiro of the ocean and sunshine, had the alpha feeling the sudden urge to go over and scent the boy.

With a mental shake of his head, Shiro squashed that way of thinking. This was a job, nothing more.

“Stop blaming yourself, you didn’t hurt me,” the omega said. “You saved me, Lura.”

Allura let out a soft noise and went over to her brother, her arms instantly cycling him and her face pressing lightly into his neck. “I’m sorry, Lance, did we wake you?”

The omega shook his head, body practically burrowing closer to his sister. “No, I was already up. Couldn’t sleep really.”

Another frown made its way onto her face but she didn’t say anything about it. Instead, she lead Lance over to where Shiro stood. “Lance, this is my friend, Takashi Shirogane.”

“He’s the one who you were in the military with, right?” Lance asked, his eyes being drawn to the bionic arm that the other alpha was sporting.

“Yes, he’s a good guy, I promise, and I trust him with my life. He’s the one that will be assigned to protect you.”

Lance nodded but kept his eyes on the floor. Already his scent had changed, it wasn’t distressed but it was uneasy. Having a new alpha near him wasn’t the best thing but there wasn’t much else they could do. From the psychological evaluation done on Antok, having another alpha nearby would be the only way to get some sort of a reaction out of the man. It was fun but there wasn’t much else they could do.

Shiro gave the omega a smile that was as non-threatening as he could possibly make it. “It’s nice to meet you, Lance. You can call me Shiro.”

“It’s..it’s nice to meet you too.” He kept his head down, eyes on their feet, and his arms wrapped securely around himself. “So-so you’re going t-to be my roommate for awhile?” Lance tried to keep his voice from trembling too much but he knew both could still hear it.

Allura and Shiro looked at one another. “Actually, we uh...there’s been a small change,” the female alpha said. “Kolivian thinks that the best way for us to draw Antok out would be for him to think that...well that you’ve begun to mate with another alpha.”

Lance’s scent went from nervous to downright terrified in less than a second. His bright eyes widened as fear flooded their depths and his body hunched in on himself as he backed away from his sister. “No, no, please, Lura, no,” he whimpered.

The alpha held her hands up for him to see and tilted her head just so. Not really a submission pose, but more of one to show she meant no harm. “Lance, he won’t hurt you. It’s only for show, _outside_ of your home. That’s it. Inside he will sleep in the guest room.”

Still, the younger sibling whined and ducked his head, his hands going to grip his brown hair. “No, no, no, no, please, no.”

Shiro did his best to stay back and let Allura try to comfort her brother but when the tears showed up, he couldn’t. Cautiously, he stepped forward. “Lance, I won’t touch you without your express say so. I won’t do anything that could cause you any form of harm. I promise.”

“But-but we’ll ha-have to touch and-and—” he sucked in a sharp breath. His nails bit into his arms as he pressed his back against the wall. “I _can’t_ .” The distressed scent that the omega was putting off intensified around them. “Don’t make me, _please_.”

Allura motioned for Shiro to take a step back and he did as she instructed. “Lance, I would never leave you with someone I thought would harm you. Do you remember what I told you about Shiro?” She waited for Lance to nod before continuing. “He kept me safe overseas and I know he’ll do the same for you. He won’t touch you beyond what is absolutely necessary.”

Lance whimpered again and slid down the wall, his hands still gripping his hair. “Lura, I can’t...I can’t.”

The older sibling went and crouched in front of the younger one. “Lance, breath. Take deep breaths.” She reached up and gently pried his fingers from his short hair. “You have to calm down, please, Lance. It’s ok, no one is going to hurt you.”

Tear filled eyes looked up at her. “Antok wasn’t supposed to hurt me but he did.” It was a low blow but it was the truth.

Allura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would _never_ forgive herself for leaving her little brother in that poor excuse of an alpha’s care. “I know, but this is different. Shiro is different.”

“How can you be sure?” he asked.

She looked back at Shiro for a moment. “Because I won’t ever let anything happen to you again. I would never let another person like Antok near you.”

“Lance,” Shiro said cautiously. “Both your sister and Kolivan have learned from what happened and both have vetted me themselves. I know it doesn’t mean much to you, but I give you my word as an alpha, a soldier and a good person that I will never lay a hand on you that would lead to your harm. I swear it.”

The omega’s eyes darted between Shiro, who remained close to the door to give Lance space to breathe, and Allura, who was still crouched in front of him.  “You trust him?”

“Immensely,” she said.

Lance took a deep breath. “Ok.”

* * * * *

Antok stepped out of the beaten up van he’d stolen. After traveling all day, he’d finally made it back to the Quantico. He just needed to find somewhere to hide for the duration of his stay. Luckily there were a few people who owed him a few favors.

They’d do as he asked or face the consequences.

In his hand, he had a faded photo. The young man pictured had a bright smile on his lips as he watched the ocean waves.

His beautiful Lance. His submissive omega. Once Antok got his hands one him everything would work out as planned. They’d fully mate and Lance would be his.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join me in my [ABO Discord Server](https://discord.gg/eQPJuFb). It's got multiple fandoms, including a Voltron section. It is open to all ages with NSFW roles (you must be 18+ to have one of those).

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are following Too Loud (A Voltron AU Series) just know that it's going to go on a bit of hiatus. Not because I'm done with, far far from it, but because the next piece is going to be part of a Big Bang. It will be posted at the end of November. Also, please note that it will be set during Lance's capture so it will be DARK. It will be riddled with tags and warning but this is your update.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
